


Through the Blizzard

by TragicallyAlissa (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Sex, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragicallyAlissa
Summary: When Violet Harper moved to Arcadia Bay, she hadn't expected to join the elite Vortex Club, go to parties, fall in love, or save an entire town.When Nathan Prescott met Violet Harper, he hadn't expected to lower his walls around her, trust her, protect her, or fall in love with her.Yet here they both were. Fighting time and nature to let their love flourish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago but I recycled that entire draft and started over. This one is a lot less choppy and it doesn't drag out as the first one did. Hope y'all enjoy it. :))

**“Nathan Prescott is a force to be reckoned with. He’s unstable.”** My friend, Max Caulfield nudged me out of my reverie with raised eyebrows. “I’m serious, don’t engage.”

I scoff at her and roll my eyes, “As if he’s even noticed me. He’s the President of the Vortex Club and I’m a nobody.”

She wraps her arm around me reassuringly, “You’re still acclimating to Oregon, it’s okay that you don’t have that many friends yet. Besides,” she pats my shoulder with a smile, “you don’t need the attention from Nathan Prescott. He’s a glorified toddler in a teen’s body.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the imagery. “Sure, but I don’t want to spend my senior year of high school being a loner. I’ve made like 7 friends and I’ve been here for 2 months. And one of them is your boyfriend, so he doesn’t even count! He’s a friend by default.”

Her cheeks turn pink, “Warren isn’t my boyfriend, I’m still getting to know him, too.”

I squint my eyes at her a nod slowly, “Uh-huh, say what you will, y’all would make an adorable couple.” Max fiddles with a bag buckle with a small smile as I notice someone coming near us. “Well speak of the devil.”

She whips around and greets Warren with enthusiasm, “Good morning, how was your night?”

He sits on Max’s other side and gives her all of his attention as they chat. They really would make a cute couple, with their matching everything. Both had mousy brown hair and were nerds about different things, but they managed to go on and on about movies and lore. One look at them and it was obvious how much they were into each other. I just wished they would hurry up and bang it out.

The school bell rings and Warren’s face falls. We gather our stuff and head up the stairs into Blackwell Academy. I let Max and Warren lead so they can finish their conversation and I catch a glimpse of Nathan Prescott putting out a cigarette and hopping down from the stone wall.

My phone buzzes and I slow down to see a new message from Dana Ward, a member of the Vortex Club and head cheerleader.

Dana:  
7:27- Hey I want you to meet someone during lunch. Meet me in the courtyard after the third hour.

My curiosity piqued, I try to text her back but a rough cough distracts me. David Madsen, the head of security at Blackwell, glares at me, “No texting in the halls, go to class.” His voice was gruff and his face matched how he sounded. I make a face to myself when I turn away from him.

What a douche. I’ve noticed that he hassles people for almost no reason. Staring at the poster boards for too long? He’ll bark at you. Buying a snack during class? He’ll threaten you with detention. Jostling your friends in the hallway? He’ll take you to the principal’s office. Yeah, the last one isn’t anything but it’s definitely an overreaction to such a stupid thing.

I wave goodbye to Max as I head to my Creative Writing class. This class is important because I’ve been set on becoming a film director and I need as much practice as I can get. My last counselor suggested I take this class to get a head start, plus it’d look good on college applications.

I pride myself on being prepared for life after high school. I’m in the process of applying for scholarships and my counselor is confident that I’ll get a full ride at a really nice university because of the leg work I did the last couple of years. I’ll be honest; I look really good on paper, it’s not much of a reach to say I could be Ivy League material.

My mom went to Stanford though, and I’ve been planning to follow in her footsteps. She graduated second-best of her class with a master’s in electrical engineering. She worked as a computer hardware engineer for a while but she got bored with her job options in Charlotte, North Carolina, so we moved to Oregon to be closer to my grandparents.

My grandparents on my dad’s side own several small businesses. I never bothered myself to learn about them but they offered to let us live in their old house in Arcadia Bay, as long as my dad took part in the company. So now we live here, in this dinky little town that doesn’t seem to have changed much in the last 50 years. It’s nice that my grandparents gave us this house, but they couldn’t have had in a lamer town. I mean, the Arcadia Bay theater doesn’t show the newest films until after 2 weeks of being released. This town is mainly comprised of fishermen and it’s an unspoken rule that the Prescott family owns the town because they’re invested in basically every single establishment. There are rumors going around that Sean Prescott deals in illegal activity because nobody knows where all of his money came from.

Personally, I don’t listen to the rumors. Gossip is general is dumb and exhausting but at the end of the day people like drama, plain and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell for lunch rings and I pack up my notebooks to take to my locker before meeting up with Dana. I send Max a quick text to tell her I’ll be busy during lunch and I head for the entrance. It doesn’t take long for me to find Dana, as she’s wearing a hot pink fishnet cardigan.

Her brown hair falls in delicate curls that bounce when she laughs. The thing I’ve always liked about Dana is that she’s always smiling. She could tell you about the 5 exams she has coming up but she’ll still have a radiant smile. It definitely makes sense for her to be a cheerleader.

She sees me walking up and waves with excitement. She meets me halfway and gives me a large hug. I’d be lying if I said she didn’t remind me of a golden retriever.

“I must’ve missed you this morning, sorry about that.” She and I have rooms next to each and we’ve walked to classes together since we met.

“No, I was running a little late so I walked with Max.”

She motions to a guy sitting on a bench behind her, “Anyway, this is who I wanted to introduce you to.”

I’m able to get a better look at the boy hanging with Dana and I recognize him as Hayden Jones, another Vortex Club member. Like Dana, he’s one of the friendlier faces and doesn’t seem to bully people for entertainment. You’d have to be blind not to notice how aesthetically pleasing he was with his healthy complexion and dark eyes to match. He wore a navy polo with a red tie loose around his neck. He looked completely at ease as he gave me a friendly smile and looked me over.

“Hey, what’s up, I’m Hayden.” He holds his hand out and I shake it.

“Violet Harper, nice to meet you, Hayden.” I smile politely as Dana sits beside me.

“Alright, now that introductions are over, we need to talk business.” Dana laced her fingers together with a sly grin, “I want to put Violet through the trial.”

Her smile grew as Hayden’s eyebrows go up. “Are you sure she’s cut out for it? You know how intense it gets.”

She nods, “I think she can handle it. She’s smart, pretty, unproblematic, and I’m really optimistic that she could be popular if given the opportunity.”

Hayden gives me another once over but much closer. He purses his lips and nods approvingly, “I see it. We’re going to have to talk to Nathan, you know? He’s the president, after all. We can’t really induct people without his say.”

“Eh, he won’t care.” She waves her hand and slips a grin at me, “Besides, she’s totally his type. He’ll definitely let her in.”

It’s at this point that I stop them in confusion, “I’m sorry, but why are you talking about me like I’m not here? Are you plotting to kidnap me or something?” I ask in a half-joke but Dana hella threw me off when she declared that I’m Nathan’s ‘type.’

Dana laughs musically, “No! Sorry, we’re talking about letting you into the Vortex Club.”

“Everyone has to go through a trial to determine their worthiness. Dana and I had to do it, but I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

I hold out my hands to make them stop talking. My head was reeling with how fast they were going, “Wait, what makes you think I want to be in the Vortex Club?”

It was Hayden’s turn to laugh. “Everyone wants in the club, we’re basically the elite of the school. You won’t find a more privileged group of people here.”

I decide to ignore how classist his statement was, “Okay, but why me?”

Dana takes over now, “You’re super nice and you’re also really pretty. The Vortex Club could use more kindness, honestly. Plus, you’re smart.”

I could feel myself blush a little, “I’m flattered but I don’t think I’m quite ‘Vortex’ material.”

Dana grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, pleading, “Come on, Violet! At least think about it? For me?”

I wanted to decline her invitation but the hope in her eyes made all of my defenses weak and I nod hesitantly. “Fine, I’ll think about it. I need to know more about the trials first.”

Her smile was large and she took out a piece of paper, “This has all of the info. You’ll need to memorize our rules and do what’s written. And all of our cell numbers are on the back so if you need help just text me or Hayden.”

Hayden flips the paper for me and points to a name. Nathan Prescott. “Whatever you do, don’t text Nathan. He’s usually really busy so it’s best to leave him be.”

I fold the paper and slip in my back pocket, “I’ll give it a look later, then.”

Dana smiled and gave me a hug, thanking me for hearing her out. I spend the rest of the lunch hour with them, with Hayden conspicuously hitting on me occasionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chunk with Nathan <3

After the final bell rang, I went straight to the local library- a dinky little place that held books most wouldn’t give a second look. I like to get out of my room to study, or I’d drive myself insane.

The librarian recognizes me and hands me his spare key for the backroom. Ever since I started coming here, Mr. Parker has taken a liking to me. He always makes sure I’m comfortable and have everything I need to study. Once, there was a woman here with her infant baby and it wouldn’t stop crying, so when Mr. Parker did his rounds and saw how uncomfortable I was, he let me use his spare office to study.

Mr. Parker is an unmarried elderly man that spends most of his time surrounded by books. As far as I know, he doesn’t have many friends because I never see anyone come around and he never uses the phone.

Admittedly, I was a bit weirded out by how kind he was being to me, but I wasn’t gonna ask and get my special privileges revoked. The office was nicer than most of the library, anyway. It has more windows, so the natural lighting brightens the room and adds a sense of tranquility. In return for letting me study, I help him shelve books and rebind any that get mishandled and he pays quite handsomely for such little work.

Today, in particular, there seemed to be a lot of books that needed binding. Mr. Parker likes to watch over me while I bind them, to make sure I’m doing it properly.

After I finish my homework and got some optimal studying in, I start the process of rebinding. I’m acutely aware of how closely Mr. Parker is watching me and I’m slightly put off by the intensity of it. I don’t say anything about it, I just try to bind as fast as I can. It’s nearly 8 and I still had to get something to eat.

I place the new spine on the book and press the air bubbles out and move the rebound book with the others. “I’m done, Mr. Parker!” I shoulder my bag and look around for the librarian.

A hand lands on my shoulder and my heart pounded against my ribcage before I realize it’s only Mr. Parker. “Easy, dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

I hold my hand against my chest, willing my heart to calm down. “Sorry, I just came to tell you I’m leaving.” I hold the spare key out for him to take, but he shakes his head.

“Keep it, darling. I’ll be out for the next couple of days. My grandnephew will be here instead and I was hoping you could show him the basics, and in return, I’ll let you keep that key. You’ll have access to the back door and the office at all times.”

I’m shocked he’d give me access like that and I’m not sure how to respond. “Thank you, Mr. Parker. Your grandnephew will know what to do in no time, you can count on me.”

He smiles and pats my hand, “Anything for you, doll.” His eyes linger where my v-neck top stops and discomfort rolls through my guts.

“Well, I need to go. I have to get dinner on my way back to my dorm. Have a good night, Mr. Parker.”

  
I stopped by the Three Whales Diner, one of the only diners worth their salt, and chatted with Joyce, the longest employed woman there, and found out that Max is best friends with her daughter, Chloe. The way Joyce talked about them told me that they’ve been friends for a very long time.

I finally park outside of Blackwell near the courtyard. I balance my books in my arms as I reach for my bag in the backseat before locking my car. I check my watch and groan seeing 9:26. I wasn’t meaning to stay at the library for so long but I got some good work done, so it wasn’t for nothing.

I admit that I haven’t been very popular throughout high school because I’ve always chosen to stay at home and do my work rather than go out with friends. I still had friends, but they rarely asked me to do anything with them since they got used to me declining their offers. Considering I’m going to a new school, I’ve been trying to get out more and enjoy high school things before graduation. So far, I’ve hung out with Dana and Max, separately, but it still counts and I actually had fun.

I thought back to lunchtime and Dana’s offer about the Vortex Club and figured I should give it a try. There’d be hella more opportunities to be social and it could look good on my college applications. Besides, Dana and Hayden were totally for it. The one thing that kept nagging me was when Dana said I’m Nathan Prescott’s ‘type.’ I have an idea of what that meant but I didn’t want to assume and look stupid or desperate.

Abruptly, I hear an angry curse and something shatter. I jumped in surprise and tried to find the source but the fast-approaching darkness gave me a sense of anxiety. I round a billboard down some steps that lead to a small path with trees and rocks, where someone was sitting with their head in their hands.

My heart rate picked up as I recognized the red jacket typically worn by Nathan Prescott. I stood there for a solid minute debating if I should try talking to him or turn around and leave. I could hear him breathing raggedly and I decide to take a chance.

I take a step forward and breathe in deeply, “I-I’m sorry, I heard you shout, are you okay?” His head whips up and he looks at me. I swear I see a spark of recognition in his eyes, but I couldn’t see very well in the dark shroud of the trees above.

He stands and snatches a pack from the rock, sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. “I’m fine, what do you want?”

“I thought someone needed help or something so I came to check it out, that’s all. Glad you’re okay, I’ll leave you be now.” I give him a smile but it felt strained with how awkward I felt. I turn to leave but he calls out to me.

“Wait, what’s your name?” He blows smoke into the air and I could smell it from where I stood.

“Violet.”

“Well, I’m Na-”

“Nathan, I know.” I cut him off without thinking and I stumble to explain myself before I weirded him out, “Not because I’m stalking you or anything! I’ve just heard about you and stuff, I swear.” I made it worse. I wrap my arms around myself in embarrassment.

I’m startled by his sudden laugh. It was more like a huff of amusement rather than a laugh but it sounded wonderful. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit weird?”

I nod and grimace, “Yeah, a few times but I blame it on sleep deprivation.”

He makes a face, “I feel you there. Chronic insomniac right here.”

The conversation reaches a lull and I take it as an opportunity to escape my shame, “Well, I should get back to my dorm and try to sleep.”

He nods and steps on his cigarette, “That doesn’t sound like an awful idea, I’ll walk with you.”

Dread and excitement mingle in my gut as he matches my pace with his hands in his pockets.

I sneak glances at him through the corner of my eye and I’m exasperated how someone could be so attractive with his nearly flawless skin, light brown hair slightly slicked back with a few strands hanging above his brow, and excellent bone structure.

As I’m peeking at him again, he catches me and grins like he knows I’m checking him out. I mean, I totally am and I would be hella checking out his body if he wasn’t walking right beside me.

I clear my throat and pick at my nail polish, “So what year are you?”

“I’m a senior. You?” He raises an eyebrow at me and my foot falters, earning another small laugh.

“Same. What have you got planned after graduation?” I started on the subject and now the only thing I could think of was school. Damn my brain.

I could feel his shield going up as the warmth leaves his voice, “My father plans for me to take over his business.”

“Okay… If you had the option, what would you do?” It felt like I was walking on eggshells, but I think I landed on a safe question.

He sighs, “I’d go to a shit ton of parties and waste my time and money.” His answer felt insincere but I didn’t press him, neither did I respond. As we’re nearly the dorms, he slows down and looks at me. “Honestly, I’d go to college to study photography.”

Uncertainty hid in his blue eyes and I realize that he was nervous about my reaction. “Photography, huh? I didn’t expect that.”

His shoulders relax marginally, “What did you expect?”

I shrug and smirk at him, “Something more exciting, like a history buff or forensic anthropology, maybe.”

His laugh was earnest this time, “Smartass. How about you, what are your plans?”

I take a deep breath, “I’m hoping to get into Stanford and major in Film Studies to get a bachelor’s, Theater and Performance Studies for a bachelor’s, and minor in Creative Writing for the experience.”

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, “Holy fuck, you’ve got your life together more than everyone else I know.”

We reach the junction where the boys and girls dorms are separated, and we stop.

He turns to me and opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so I take the lead, “Well, I guess this is goodbye, Nathan. It was nice talking to you.” I step toward the girls’ dorm and wave, but he holds up his hand and smiles slightly.

“I, uh, I was thinking I could show you my photography portfolio sometime. If you want to see.” He looked chill like he wasn’t worried about my answer but his blue eyes gave him away.

I cover my excitement with a smirk, “How often do you use that line on girls?”

He rubs his neck and chuckles, “Just once.”

I nod, “And did it work?”

He shrugs, “Well I don’t know, she hasn’t given me an answer yet.”

The butterflies in my stomach reach an all-time high and I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. “Then I guess it worked. I’d love to see your portfolio.”

He pulls his phone from his pocket and taps a few times before handing it to me with the new contact open. I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent my face from showing my enthusiasm and enter my name and number.

I hand his phone back and wave, “Goodnight, Nathan.”

He smiles, “Goodnight, Violet.” 


End file.
